


Don't Let Me Go

by thatluckyrabbit



Category: Casper (1995)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Coming to terms with dying, Established Relationship, F/M, Mentions of Cancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatluckyrabbit/pseuds/thatluckyrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would never leave her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SORRY.
> 
> You know me.... I love fluff and whatnot, but I can't help but write angst. XD IT's natural for me to write sad things. And I don't know what kind of cancer Kat has in this... it's up for you guys to figure out. *shrugs*

 

"Jack..."  
  
It came out as a pained moan, the young woman lying on the hospital bed flailing her arms weakly around, as if looking for her husband. She was waking up now from a restless slumber.  
  
"...Jack... J-Jack..."  
  
Stretch was right there, sitting right by her side. He'd never left her side ever since she was admitted to the hospital to begin with. He'd been there from the beginning, from the moment Kat found out she had cancer. And when they found out it couldn't be cured, that she would essentially die from it. His cold fingers lightly stroked Kat's head, where those long, beautiful brown locks used to be. Her hair had started falling out months ago, and now she was completely bald, but she was still so beautiful to him. She would always be beautiful to him.   
  
"Shhhh..." Stretch said softly, gently holding her down before she could move to get up. She was becoming delirious from the pain, and he wished he could end her suffering. He hated not being able to do anything to help her. He couldn't do much but be there and let her know he would never leave. "I'm right here, Kat."  
  
She looked right at him, her chocolate brown eyes that used to be filled with life now empty with resignation. She was dying from this and she knew it. They both knew it.   
  
And there wasn't either of them could do about it.  
  
Kat rested her head back against the pillow, still staring up at the ghost. She looked exhausted in every sense of the word. "I... I thought you left..."  
  
Stretch smiled, but it was forced. He had to smile for her, to assure her that he would always be there. He would never leave her side, but he hated seeing her slowly wither away right in front of him. "I'd never leave ya," he reminded her, bopping her nose with his finger. "You know that, Kitty-Kat."  
  
She smiled back, and it was the first time in a long time that he'd seen her genuinely smile. Even with all the color drained from her face, and the bags under her eyes and all of her hair gone... the smile brightened her face as it always had.  _She's still so beautiful..._  "I know..." she said quietly, slowly holding her hand up for him to grab.  
  
Stretch took hold of Kat's hand, kissing her palm before entwining their fingers together. "Then why would you ask something like that?" he asked her with a small, playful grin, but it didn't meet his eyes. No, the pain in his eyes was fresh and clear as day to see. The pain of seeing the love of his afterlife slowly dying before him.   
  
Kat took a deep, raspy breath, and it showed on her face how much effort it took to get a good, clean breath. Breathing had become quite the effort as of late. Before long, she knew, she wouldn't be able to breath anymore. "Because... I-I know I... won't be here soon..."  
  
That really hurt to hear, but it was the truth. Stretch swallowed hard, still forcing the smile on his face despite the fact his eyes were stinging with unshed tears that wanted to spill. His chest ached and his throat closed painfully. "I... I..." He knew she wouldn't be here anymore. Sooner than later she was going to die, but he just couldn't bring himself to admit that out loud. "...I-I..." Stretch took a deep breath (he hated how he was still able to breath, even as a ghost, while his wife was having trouble breathing with each passing day). "...I won't leave you, Kat. I won't ever leave ya."  
  
Kat smiled at him again, and this time it was soft and meant only for him. She weakly squeezed his hand, staring into his tearful violet eyes.   
  
"I know, Jack."  
  


 


End file.
